


Nocturnal

by Alien_Insomniac



Series: Nocturnal [1]
Category: original_story original_characters
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Insomniac/pseuds/Alien_Insomniac
Summary: a lion like being named Gealach fights with some new friends to help stop evil forces.----so this is my first original series.i had a bunch of other people working on it so here's their DA's and what they did for the series!https://www.deviantart.com/jamesgiraffe13Co-Author, Editor and character creatorhttps://www.deviantart.com/k0ichi-cat Reviewerhttps://www.deviantart.com/kalmasis Reviewerhttps://www.deviantart.com/blackrobinboi Character Creator, Reviewerhttps://www.deviantart.com/xxlove-smileyxx Character Creator
Series: Nocturnal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553044





	Nocturnal

In the sunroom of a house. A blackish grey furred lion like creature with bright and sparkly purple and dark blue eyes, a sparkle, light blue nose, sharp white teeth stands and navy wings with gold sparkles in the center of the room. The room was white with shelves and a desk with stuff organized on them. She waiting there until a human-like figure with lavender skin, lilac hair, teal eyes and a light purple monkey like tail walks in. she smiled back at the furred creature and said calmly 

“Hello and good afternoon darling”  
The animal like creature looks up at her and replies  
“Hello and good afternoon as well, Jude” in a content yet nervous voice.  
“How are you doing and how has that ‘project’ been coming along?”  
Jude look off to her side and says “Well Gealach, I was just putting the finishing touches a second ago. Everything with it seems to be fin-.” she stops herself to think for a moment before adding. “Uh. I can show you!”  
Gealach smiles at her and follows her as she moves out into the garage.  
“Here it is!” Jude proudly says. A large UFO in grey sits in the middle of the room. “After almost a year of working. It’s finally done!” she states with a confident tone.  
“Woah, that’s amazing.” Gealach compliments while staring directly at her reflection on it’s side. “It’s… nice.” her big smile turns into a slight frown as her ears droop a bit.  
Jude stops smiling as well and looks at her. “Hey.. are you okay?” she asks.  
Gealach looks at her once again and says “yeah..” she then looks down. “But i’ve been thinking about it and… are you really sure about this?” jude looks her not responding to her for a moment. “Oh course I am. Why wouldn’t i be?” she says. “Well.. isn’t it a bit dangerous even for you? I mean. Your flying a ship across the galaxy to fight in a revolutionary war. I’m just.. Worried.” she says to her honestly. Jude comes closer and puts her hand on Gealach’s shoulder. “Oh honey..” she sighs. “Don’t be worried. I’m doing this so that other members of my kind can have a future. Just like us. Besides, a little danger never hurts” she says to Gealach and giggle a bit. “I promise i’ll bring back a souvenir.” Gealach smiles and then hugs jude. Jude says her head on her shoulder as a shiny tear comes out gealachs eye, dropping to the floor.  
Everything starts fading to white. 

Gealach wakes up in her dark colored bedroom. The walls are covered by music posters and tapestries, a bunch of items sat on a large brown dresser. Most of them being magazines and lion figurines.  
She slowly gets up out of bed and stretches looks at herself in her mirror, she yawns and then goes back to having a neutral face. She then walks out and into the bathroom. She decides to brush her teeth and comb her purple, mohawked hair.  
After cleaning herself up, she goes into the kitchen to fix herself a bowl of cereal. She then plops onto the couch and turns the tv on and watches the news. “Breaking news. A giant alien monster was found this morning at a local state park. Reports says a large explosion may have caused it.” Gealach sits there with a blank expression staring at the tv eating her cereal. After she finally finishes. She decides to get dressed and take a walk outside. Her neighborhood is quite old. Most of the houses are for sale or have people who have lived in them for quite some time. Fifty years possibly. She decides to walk over to a park nearby. The area was calm. No one seems to be around. She sits on a bench near the playground. When all of a sudden she hears a scream from far away.  
After hearing the gut wrenching sound. She dashes over to the site to find a masculine human-like being with short brown hair being attacked by large, almost humanoid gooey monsters, shaking back and forth as if a heavy breeze was flowing by. Gealach crouches down for one second and then leaps directly at them. Flying at one while letting out a small roar. One of the monsters twists its neck to directly face her. She lifts her hand up revealing her claws to try and scratch him.  
“Attack!” one of the monsters groggily calls out to the group, the other monsters twist their neck to face her as one of them begin to wildly swing it’s crystallized, spike like arm at Gealach, its swings where almost puppet like, almost as if it had no control over its body  
Gealach falls back and then gives one an angered stare and growl and she charges up to one of the monster and bites and it’s neck. Pushing her fangs into its odd, slightly goo like flesh. Another monster rushes her, this time welding a pipe wrench. The monster roars as it thrashes the pipe wrench like a baseball bat .Gealach them lets go of the monsters neck releasing her fangs in order to escape the monsters hit as the pipe wrench hits the other monster in the head. The first monster in a crazed frenzy swings its bladed arm. Gealach then jumps up onto on of the monster putting it in a choke hold then using her other paw to stab the monster in the back with her claws. The monster roars in agony as the first monster stabs it through the gut, the blade pierced it’s stomach and slightly poked Gealach.  
“Kill!” The monster shouts. Gealach falls back and decides to let go and grab the injured human-like thing with her jaw running with it for a bit until she eventually takes flight. The monsters roared and attempts to give chase, dragging their weight as they ran after her in a craze. She looks back at them wide eyed then looks forward continuing her take off.  
One of the monsters leapt like a beast and tried to grab her but as they do she, lifts her one hand using some sort of spell, blasting the monsters.  
She flies high up in the air away from the ground. She puts the person in her arms flying to nearest hospital. As she does she notices the person has a feathery wing with a white-ish glow. She then gets to the hospital and tells them of the situation. They then put him into emergency care. Gealach sits in the waiting room with a magazine, thinking about what just happened.  
“What were those things?..” she said to herself quietly. “They’re nothing i have ever seen before.” after almost 3 hours one of the nurses come out and tells her what happened. “Your friend is in stable condition but.. He has lost one of his wings.” in calm yet sort of sad tone. Gealach looks shocked and just thinks to herself “oh no..how’s the man gonna get home..?”  
“He’s awake.. You may come back to see him if you’d like.” she says to her. She then gets up leaving her magazine on the table and follows her into a room. In the room are a few poles, one with a heart monitor and in the center of the room is a bed with the human like person laying in it on his side. The nurse leaves as Gealach proceeds to walk up to his bed. The person laying there looks up to her and say in a slightly sly voice.

“H-hello? I’m Daniel. Are you the one who saved me?”  
Gealach smiles and responds with “yes sir. It’s nice to meet you Daniel. I’m Gealach.”  
Daniel smiles slightly. “So. i have a question if you don’t mind. Why were you there in that park.?” She asks.  
“Well, my family has a tradition of planting trees there after a loved one passes. I decided to head down and see them.” he says with a mild tone.

“Oh that’s pretty interesting. So, where did those monsters come from? Do you know what they are?” she asks

“No sadly. All i know was that i was just standing there looking at nature and all of a sudden i felt someone grab me. I tried to pull out my sword and-” he cuts himself off then realization comes to him “my sword. I lost it.” he says with slight panic in his voice.  
Gealach walk closer to Daniel’s bed and calm him down “hey, don’t worry.” she says in a soft tone. “If the park was the last place you had it that must mean that it’s there right?” Daniel then answers her question with “y-yes.” gealach then stops to think. “Do you know what happened when you were attacked? Or most importantly, where your sword went?” she asks. “I don’t... remember. All i remember was seeing the monster.” he asks trying to think as best as he can.

All of a sudden the doctor walks in and talks to him. He’s told that he can leave.  
Before Gealach and him head off. He is given some medicine.

As Daniel is unable to fly. Gealach decided to pick him up and carry him.  
“This is… a little odd. Not that i’m complaining.” he says “Where are we going?”  
“My house” gealach simply says. “I have something there i need to get.”

They then arrive at her house. Gealach invites Daniel in. “you can sit on the couch if you like. I’ll be in the garage.” she says to him and then walks of. Daniel then sits on the brown colored couch and wait for her. He played on his phone as thirty minutes pass by with sight of gealach. He looks around and then begins to get worried. He decides stands up, then calls out her name. After getting response he walks around going towards the garage until a large book drops in front of him. He picks it. It reads ‘Photo Book’. He then calls out her name once more and says “i found a photo book” she still gives no reply. He walks back over to the couch, bringing the book back with him and he sits with the book in his lap. 

He once again looks at the cover, it is an old red color with golden trimmings. Curiousity strikes him but he is unsure about looking inside of it. He thinks to himself “this is someone elses book. I shouldn’t look in it. Why is it so interesting to me??” he taps his foot on the ground and after about 20 seconds he says out loud “fine. I’ll look at it” he then slowly proceeds to open the book with caution. He flips the cover over to see a white page. He then speaks to himself once again and says “i am really sure about this..?” he sighs and then flips the white page and sees a bunch of old photos of gealach. Some in black and white. She seemed to look the same in all of her photos but with different clothing at different places. “Woah.” he says. “How old is she? She looks so young..” he then flips page a couple pages until he finds a very interesting photo. The photo is in color. It shows gealach standing beside another person in front of a large lilac, buslike van. The figure was a lavender color with animal like qualities.  
A second later Gealach then comes through the garage door carrying some items. It startles Daniel causing him to jump back. Gealach comes into the room and looks at him. Her face going from calm to concerned. “Are you alright?” she asks him. She then looks at the book in his lap and says “oh?”. Daniel just looks around in a panic, all he does is look at her and says “sorry!” nervously. “I-I-I didn’t mean to I-I got curious.” Gealach just looks at him and says “it’s alright. I don’t mind.” Daniel then sighs and tries to relax. “Just please do ask next time” she states. “Will do” he says kindly. “I was actually looking for you at first. I ended up getting distracted.” he says as well.  
“Oh yeah.. Sorry i took so long. My garage is a bit of a…. Well.. i’ll just say a mess. I could really use a basement.” she says  
Daniel smiles at her and then once again looks down at the photo book. “Hey Gealach?” he asks politely. She then simply answers. “Yes?”  
“When i was looking through the photos i found this.” he shows the photo. “Oh! I have that that one framed!” she points to a self with two crystals and the photo of it. “Oh cool.” he says. “But if i may ask. Who’s that” he points towards the light purple figure. Gealach looks over his shoulder with a slightly surprised expression. “Oh.. that’s jude. My spouse.” she says.  
“Oh neat. Can i meet her?” he asks. “If she’s not busy she could help us. Right?”  
Gealach’s smiles turns to a frown and she looks at him. “You can’t meet the deceased lad.” she says in a saddened tone. Daniel looks up at her with sympathy and says “oh no.. i’m so sorry. I-i didn’t mean to u-upset you.” gealach replies to him “it’s alright.. She..” she stops herself for a moment “she passed away a few years ago. I haven’t really had anyone to talk to since.” Daniel once again looks at her with sympathy “oh..”

Gealach just seems to look back for a moment and says “anyway. I found what i was looking for” she then pulls out a large sword from a scabbard. The swords base is mostly black with a white cresent moon and with a navy blue handle. “Nice!” Daniels says to her. Gealach then goes into the sunroom and grabs out a backpack filled with stuff. “I think we’re ready to go!” she says cheerfully. Daniel then gets up of the couch and Gealach puts her sword back in it’s place. They then head off on their journey. She then grabs Daniel and flies off back to the park. They arrive to see complete chaos and anarchy. The monsters had grown significantly in numbers since their first encounter. The park was surrounded by flames as people ran for their lives from the mosh pit of monsters.  
Gealach, angered over the site, leans over to Daniel and says from the corner of her mouth “stay with beside me ...please” daniel nobs as they silently move towards the woods and go through the trees. Moving towards the monsters. Daniel spots his sword and whispers to Gealach as quietly as he can “there it is” Gealach nods and slowly walks out of the woods. Before she can exit, she step on a branch, it gets the monsters attention. She quickly crouches down in a striking positon. The monsters look at the around the area they heard it from.

“Someones here” One of the monsters grumble before they even move over there. Gealach ludges out of the bushes directly at one of them. Pushing her claws into ones shoulder.  
The monster yelps in pain

“Kill her” another monster yells out. She bites at the the ones neck as another monster sneaks up behind Gealach attempting to stab her. With her quick thinking she donkey kicks him in the gut. More of them seem to appear out of nowhere. She lets go of the one, landing on the ground. She then pulls out a sword and begins to stab the monsters in front of her. The one behinds her grabs her by the tail and yanks her back. Lifting her into the air and slamming her into the ground. She roars in pain. Daniel watches from the bushes in a mix of fear and anger.  
Gealach is pinned to the ground by one of the monsters elongated arms. She looks back at Daniel with a drained look she can’t fight them off. Daniel then dashes out of the bushes with fury and punches one of the monster directly in the chest knocking it back causing it to crash into another. Both Gealach and the monster look directly at it in shock. Daniel comes over to one and punches it in the head forcing it to get up and release Gealach from his grasp. Gealach shakes her head around and then pounces onto the one in front of her, pulling her sword out and stabbing it in the chest seemly seemingly killing the creature. “That’s it.” she says to herself. She them dashes over to the Daniel and stabs the monster in front of him. “You need to hit there chest. That’s a core!” she tells him. Daniel gives a slightly confused look. He looks around and his gaze meet one monster out of the bunch baring a weapon holder with what appears to be Daniels sword. He runs towards it and punches it directly in the chest knocking it back. He pulls a sliver bladed sword with a gold colored base out of the holder. He then used it to stab the monster in it’s core. They then come together, back to back with both swords drawn. Gealach says “you take right, i take left.” they then continue the battle to fight the unknown creatures.  
After an hour. All of the monsters are defeat. They both sigh in victory. Daniel “so that’s all of them?” daniel asks Gealach. “Yes..” she replies exhausted. “But i don’t think are victory will last… if you’d like. You may stay at my home for the night. I’m pretty sure we’re both tired.”  
Daniel smiles and they begin to walk away. However. Nearby a cloaked figure covered by the shade created by the setting sun, it stares down the two like a hungry dog before flashing a menacing, sharp tooth grin. Suddenly. one of the monsters eyes opens. Glowing a malicious orange

To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Gealach, Jude and Daniel belong to me
> 
> Unknown figure and the Monsters belong to Jamesgiraffe13


End file.
